The Secret Lives of Gods
by Awesomnesssquared
Summary: When a mysterious voice starts revealing all the secrets of the gods, will Brooklyn House be able to stop it before it's too late... and all trust has been lost? My first story, and any advice on how to make it better is appreciated!
1. An Invitation

The secret lives of gods

As a disclaimer, I don't own the Kane Chronicles or the characters in them.

Chapter 1: An invitation

Carter Kane walked through the halls of Brooklyn house, wondering where his sister was. He simply couldn't find her these days; she was so involved with Anubis that he had actually started to miss her company. Just as he thought this, Sadie burst from around the corner. She was talking non-stop, and when she saw Carter, she yelped. "Carter! Um, hi!" He looked at her strangely. Her face was flushed and she looked… strange. Carter knew, just knew something was wrong. He opened his mouth to talk…

The building rumbled and a deep, scratchy voice came over, as if on intercom. "Oh trainees of Brooklyn house, I came to invite you to a… shall I say, _party_. You have no idea what you are messing with, following the path of the gods. Come to room 13 in the first Nome. I will be waiting."

Carter looked at his sister. All traces of her blush were gone, replaced with a mask of fear and determination. "All right," she said, a quaver in her voice. "Here's the plan. We're going to the first Nome, with the trainees, to meet this creature. If he's evil, we destroy him. The end. Carter, why are you looking at me like that?" For indeed Carter was looking at her strangely. This was not the sister he knew, not afraid of anything. This was a pale shell of her, and he didn't like it. He shook off the feeling. "I like that plan," he mumbled. "Portal time."


	2. Anubis

Chapter 2: Anubis

Sadie shook her head, spitting out sand. She hated portals. But at least this trip had been quick. She sat up and looked around at the trainees. Felix had landed face-down in a pile of sand, and Cleo, who was like his adopted big sister, was pulling him out. Walt and Jaz had landed side by side, and Carter was a few feet away from them. Alyssa had landed on her back in a dune, and was digging herself out. Soon Carter saw her struggles and pulled her out. She smiled gratefully and went to help Cleo.

When all the trainees had been dug up, they set off across the sand towards the sphinx, which was only about a hundred yards away. The entrance that had been blasted in wasn't completely sealed, luckily, so it only took about 5 minutes to get in. They passed the gorge in which the trainees were tested, and walked on. Sadie saw a cobwebby, dirty door pass by, and somehow she knew. This was room 13. "Carter," she called, her voice echoing in the eerie silence. "I've found it." Carter hurried over, followed by the trainees. Sadie pushed on the depilated wooden door, and it swung open. They slowly walked inside.

Sadie was dazzled by the lights. She had expected this room to be dark, empty, and musty, but instead it was almost as bright as the sun. The glow faded after several seconds, and Sadie gasped. They were in a room filled with gods. Bast walked over to them. "What are you doing here?" she asked. But before they could answer, the same voice that they had heard in Brooklyn House filled the room. It said "Hello, children. I came here to show you that your gods are not all they seem. They have secrets that they have kept for millennia, and that they certainly don't want you to know. But I think that you should have an idea about who you're dealing with. So, the secret life of gods. First up, Anubis." Sadie let out an audible gasp that echoed throughout the room. "Oh, Anubis, you've built a pretty little life for yourself. Quite a shame if Sadie were to learn some of your sullen little secrets." "NO!" yelled Anubis. "Please, no!" The voice took no heed of his objections. "Anubis, how do you think Anput would feel if I told her that you no longer cared about her, your wife? How would she feel if you were making out with girls in graveyards?" Sadie looked at Anubis with tears in her eyes. "Anubis, no." she said, the anguish in her voice crushing. "Tell me it's not true." Anubis looked at her and broke down. "It's true," he moaned, sobbing "It's all true." The voice continued smugly. "How about your daughter, Kebechet? What would she feel? Sadness? Betrayal?" "Nothing!" Anubis screamed. "She has been forgotten! She has faded! She wouldn't care!" The voice faltered, but continued. "And what about your name? it's not really Anubis, is it? Anubis, or should I say Anapa, has hidden quite a lot from you, Sadie." Sadie stood, speechless in horror, as she looked at the boy she loved. He wasn't who she thought he was. The voice seemed to take delight in her horror, and continued gleefully. "Who is you father, Anubis? Is it Ra, or Set, or Osiris? Oh dear, you and Sadie might be half-siblings. That might make it hard for your romance." The room was deadly silent except for the voice and Anubis's and Sadie's labored breathing. "And your mother, Anubis. Ah, Nephthys has many charms, but did she really disguise herself as Isis and seduce Osiris? Sad, very sad, and no wonder you turned out the way you did. Let's move on, shall we? Next up, Bast."


	3. Bast

Chapter 3: Bast

Carter was freaking out. An invisible voice was dividing them, scaring gods and humans alike. It was terrifying what it had done to his sister and Anubis in less than a minute. And now it was attacking Bast, who had come to be like a mother to them. He wouldn't let it. "STOP!" he screamed, his shout amplifying in the darkened room. But the voice didn't care. It started talking. "My kitten," Bast whispered. "Be strong."

"You loyal, loving cat," it purred "Even you are not safe from me. Did you think you were? Ah, you were a fierce lion goddess, Lady of Flame, but you were always bitter that Sekhmet took your place. Your name, Bastet, means she of the ointment jar. Oh pretty kitty, you will never be safe. You inspired the feast of drunkenness. Why do you think that is, Carter? Huh?"

Carter was relieved so far. Nothing horrible had been mentioned. Maybe their protector was truthful after all. "What about your son, Maahes of Nubia?" the voice asked, annoyance plain. "Who was his father, huh?" Carter's relived feeling disappeared, replaced by a feeling of sick betrayal. If Bast had hidden something this important from them, what other secrets had she kept? Who could they trust if their loyal cat goddess, who had risked so much, hadn't told them everything?

Bast looked enraged that he had dared cross the line. She gave a yowl like a battle cry, but nothing else. She looked at Carter, and he realized that she was looking for help. Well, then. He felt torn, but he knew he had to help her. He took a deep breath, and despite the aching, sick feeling in his chest, started his speech.

"You have made an enemy of Bastet, cat goddess." he chanted, his voice deeper and more impressive than usual. Even Sadie stopped crying to watch. "She will hunt you to the ends of the earth and beyond like the rat you are. And when she catches you, your soul will be ripped into tiny pieces and thrust into the Land of Demons." The voice fell into what could pass for an impressed silence. Then it laughed. "On that happy note, let's move on to the next god: Bes."


	4. Bes

Chapter 4: Bes

Felix froze. Bes was like an uncle to him, and if he didn't have that, he didn't have anything. Except maybe Cleo. "Bes," the voice said. "Bes, defender of all that is good. Bes, enemy of all evil. Even you have flaws. You are depicted like a short Bigfoot, and you aren't even completely Egyptian. Your worship originally comes from the Twa people, a pygmy tribe. Women tattooed you on their thighs!" Felix thought 'What?' But the voice had to say something else.

"And your wife, Besset?" it said, its voice feigning pity. " Why are you cheating on her, Bes? Have you no regard for the feelings of others?" Felix furrowed his brow. He felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Bes and Tawaret were made for each other. They had to be! His house of cards felt like it had just gone tumbling down. Through the crowd, he saw Tawaret screaming at Bes. He saw other trainees arguing with each other. This voice was tearing them apart from inside, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. "Not as innocent as you thought, eh? Well, no matter," said the voice. Its words oozed out like poisoned honey. "How about we continue this delightful game? Next god, Geb."


	5. Geb

Chapter 5: Geb

Alyssa's eyes filled with tears. Not tears of sadness, but tears of anger. This… this… this disembodied voice was attacking her patron god! Her anger welled inside her like water pooling in a hollow. How dare him! How dare he- But her train of thought was cut off by the voice. Alyssa braced herself… but nothing could prepare her for what was coming.

"Ah, Geb. You married your sister, but later had an affair with Neith and became father of all snakes. You fell madly in love with your mother, Tefnut, and when Shu died you found her and…um …cough-coughed her." The voice sounded flustered, for the first time ever. "Shu must not have liked his wife and son doing that, and Nut must not have either." The voice paused a moment to let the words sink in. Their effect was almost instantaneous. Throughout the hall, gasps were heard.

Alyssa gaped. The horrible knowledge the voice possessed hit her like a wrecking ball. She had never known! But should it matter? Should she let the voice take away one of the only things that was important to her? No was the obvious answer. But Alyssa's judgment had been twisted due to the voice's cunning words. She had no idea which way was up anymore.

"You are sometimes associated with the goose that laid the egg that laid the egg from which the world sprang. Your name means stumbler, or drunken walker. I wonder why," the voice said with uncontained resentment and sarcasm.

Alyssa started whispering words of power and loyalty to Geb to herself. She would not let this get to her head. But it was no use. The words cut through her defenses like a hot knife through butter, and she was left gasping for air on the ground. Through the haze of sweat, tears, pain, and anger, she heard the laughter of the voice. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh, I am hilarious! Next up for secret revealing … Horus."


	6. Horus

**Sorry I couldn't update for a couple of days! I hope you'll forgive me! So, disclaimer: I do not own the Kane Chronicles (but I wish I did!) Also, please please please PLEASE review!**

Chapter 6: Horus

Julian didn't know what to think. He was astonished by all the secrets being kept. Only one thing kept him going: the way Carter had reacted. The negative words seemed to bounce right off him. He had defended Bast. Julian was determined to be like him and help. But then the voice started talking, and all his willpower melted.

"Horus, Horus, Horus. You are one of the most celebrated gods, but that doesn't stop you from having secrets, does it? Let me see which of your little secrets deserves attention." There was the sound of shuffling paper, and then… "Oh, Horus. Horus the Avenger, looked up to by all. Little did they know that the man in charge had split personalities!" Julian looked confused. It couldn't be true, but it would explain so much… As he thought, the voice continued its rant. "And what about your fight with Set, huh? One word: lettuce." The voice paused dramatically. Through the crowd, Julian saw Horus. He had paled. Julian knew why. He knew the entire story now, even though the voice had said only one word on the subject. His tear ducts filled, threatening to overflow. But the voice, that ruthless voice, just continued the torture.

"Who knew that the king of the gods was bisexual?" commented the voice. Julian was just about to fall to his knees, and all it had taken were a few simple comments from an unidentifiable voice! A battle raged inside him, part of him about to give up, part of him needing to fight it. He heard the voice continue running off comments, and the murmurs of the crowd around him, but they did not fully register in his brain. He was totally engaged in his internal struggles. He slowly forced himself to his knees, and then up to his feet. He tried to summon his combat avatar, but his concentration was disrupted. Finally giving up the fight, Julian fell to the ground, his breaths rasping in and out of his lungs. And the last thing he heard before drifting into unconsciousness was the voice. "Now, how about we move on. I have something interesting planned next: Isis." "_No_," thought Julian, just before the dark waters of sleep closed over him. "_No_."


End file.
